ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
Alien Tepeto
was an alien that appeared in Ultraseven. Subtitle: Stats *Height: 2 m *Weight: 30 kg *Origin: Planet Tepeto History Ultraseven On a peaceful night at a Japanese lake, the Alien Tepeto begin their operations on Earth by frightening civilians. The Creature Club which had been searching Japan for strange and fantastic monsters and aliens had been attacked by an Alien Tepeto, resulting in the death of a fellow colleague. Although they had reported the sightings to the Ultra Garrison, they had already been conducting a secret investigation since this wasn't the first time a creature had been spotted within the area. Although the area was not permitted, the Creature Club continued to search for anymore lake aliens as they could report it and gain a big scoop. The Ultra Garrison conducted their investigation, but doubted the existence of any lake creatures. However, Dan Moroboshi knew something was out there. After furthering their search, Dan and Anne were attacked by the Alien Tepeto. While the Ultra Garrison continued to search the area, they were attacked from underwater by the Tepeto's Missile Defenses. Dan, whom was trapped by them could see the Tepeto command center, but was in no position to stop them. Later, a giant egg appeared revealing itself to be Tepeto, a bio weapon created by the Alien Tepeto. On the shore, Furuhashi protected the Creature Club from two attacking Alien Tepeto. After Ultraseven emerged and defeated Tepeto, the remaining Alien Tepeto made an attempt to retreat, but were shot down by Captain Kiriyama who was piloting the Ultra Hawk No.3. Trivia *Suit actor: Sunohara Sadao *Tepeto Seijin seem to resemble the kappa of Japanese mythology. *Both them their creation were named after the katakana for Peter of the 12 apostles. * The Cinar/TNT English dub called them the Bludges of Toto. *In the middle-to-late 1990s, footage of Alien Tepeto was used for the TNT, TBS and Cartoon Network show Cartoon Planet. Alien Tepeto footage was used to depict an alien in the recurring sketch entitled 'Messages from Outer Space' that would feature other Ultraseven Kaiju broadcasting to Space Ghost, Zorak and Brak on Cartoon Planet. In his featured message, he was called Perk from the Ford (no relation to the Spaceballs location)/Fork Galaxy; transmitting from Bunk Twelve of Camp Innafrenzy located on the Moon of La Mancha. Powers and Weapons *Smokescreen: Alien Tepeto can deploy a smokescreen that can make a human become unconscious. *Chains: Alien Tepeto can use a chained trap that can trap an enemy underwater. *Adept Swimmer: Alien Tepeto can swim at medium speeds. *Flying Saucer: Alien Tepeto can use a Flying Saucer that also serves as a base underwater. *Missiles: Alien Tepeto can fire a barrage of missiles from its ship when it is underwater. *Tepeto: Alien Tepeto can deploy their bio-weapon, Tepeto. bandicam 2017-04-01 20-32-06-129.jpg|Smokescreen bandicam 2017-04-01 20-35-57-498.jpg|Chains bandicam 2017-04-01 20-33-48-597.jpg|Adept Swimmer bandicam 2017-04-01 21-30-20-390.jpg|Missiles bandicam 2017-04-01 20-39-01-524.jpg|Flying Saucer bandicam 2017-04-01 20-37-46-460.jpg|Tepeto Gallery bandicam 2017-04-01 20-22-10-870.jpg o0480037513240288123.jpg Alien-Tepeto 2.jpg bandicam 2017-04-01 20-57-09-904.jpg Alien-Tepeto 1.jpg images (2)f.jpg 271571 (1).jpg|Alien Tepeto Gashapon Category:Ultra Kaiju Category:Ultraseven Kaiju Category:Aliens Category:Kaijin Category:Seijin Category:Pages need of rewriting Category:Water Kaiju Category:Ultraseven